Sur le quai
by thanaerigan
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Sirius et Remus, dans un univers sans magie. Un petit truc tout doux.


Bonjour à tous,

On continue dans les vieilleries. N'hésitez pas à cmmenter.

Bonne lecture.

Sur le quai

Tous les matins, elle le voyait arriver sur le quai, en courant. Sa besace volant derrière lui, à chacune de ses enjambées, un gobelet de café dans une main, un pain au chocolat entamé dans l'autre.

Elle l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois du temps de ses études.

Aujourd'hui encore, il courrait. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Elle savait que ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux ébène prenait son café à la petite vendeuse du quai, en lui faisant les yeux doux. Pendant des années, alors qu'il filtrait deux trois minutes avec elle, un long sifflement finissait par retentir, l'interrompant.

Il attrapait alors son café, mordait dans son pain au chocolat, tout en repartant en courant pour l'extrémité du quai, où l'attendaient ses amis : un petit rondouillard à l'air perdu, un grand brun à lunettes et aux cheveux en pétard et un jeune homme dont la chevelure châtain retombait négligemment sur un doux regard ambré.

Au fil du temps le groupe avait évolué. Une petite rousse était apparue un beau matin aux côtés du jeune homme châtain, provocant la colère et la bouderie du retardataire…jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit surprise à embrasser celui qui portait des lunettes. Le petit gros disparu pour un autre lycée ; comprit-elle. Puis arriva le temps du bac et celui de la fac. Le couple d'amoureux n'apparu plus que sporadiquement laissant leurs deux amis seuls. Ils poursuivaient leur manège sous l'œil attendri de la commère.

Elle s'était surprise à les guetter le matin, voir même à les attendre, pour suivre l'évolution de leur relation. Parfois, souvent même, elle les imaginait amants. Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Ils étaient si tendres l'un en vers l'autre. Qu'il eût été dommage que ce ne fusse pas le cas.

D'ordinaire, le jeune homme châtain arrivait toujours le premier. Un gobelet de thé à la main, il s'asseyait sur le banc le plus proche du wagon de tête et se plongeait dans un livre quelconque. Et en presque quinze ans, elle en avait vu défiler des ouvrages entre ses jeunes mains, notre curieuse.

Pendant les quinze premières minutes de son attente, rien ne pouvait le sortir de son bouquin. Puis comme si une voix le lui soufflait, il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de replonger dans une lecture moins attentive, tandis qu'un léger sourire naissait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Au bout du second quart d'heure, il était sorti de son passe-temps par une tornade brune qui lui hurlait depuis l'autre bout du quai :

« Eh mon Moony ! »

Ce à quoi le lecteur répondait, invariablement :

« Sirius, si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça, je te mords. »

Mais au-delà de la menace, on pouvait entendre la tendresse dans la voix de Moony et le regard amusé de Sirius montrait qu'il savait que son ami ne ferait jamais rien contre lui. Mais la commère avait remarqué qu'au fil du temps l'amusement avait été teinté d'autre chose. Le beau Sirius aurait-il voulu que son ami le mordre pour de vrai ?

Tout le monde sur le quai de la gare pouvait voir la tendresse et l'envie dans leur geste et leur regard. Tout le monde sauf les deux intéressés !

Un matin avait marqué une rupture dans leur jeu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'était pas arrivé et Moony était de plus en plus inquiet. en jetant des coups d'œil fréquent vers l'autre bout de la voie, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel téléphonique ne le fasse totalement paniqué.

Elle l'avait vu quitté la gare en courant, le portable toujours cloué à son oreille et pendant quinze jours personne n'était apparu sur le quai.

Un beau matin, elle avait aperçu la chevelure châtain du lecteur. Alors que d'ordinaire, il marchait toujours tête haute, là il se tenait tête basse, légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Tandis qu'il fendait la foule, elle en comprit la raison. Il poussait un fauteuil roulant dans lequel se trouvait Sirius.

Celui-ci avait la jambe plâtrée. Nulle trace de café ou de pain au chocolat, et à la place de leur habituelle conversation légère et amusée, un débat sur le pourquoi du comment Sirius voulait retourner au travail

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à reprendre le travail., disait Moony. Tu as été percuté i peine quinze jours, et tu veux déjà y retourner. Tu ne veux pas déjà remonter sur ta bécane non plus.

-J'y retourne parce que tu ne peux pas prendre plus de jours de congé. Tu le sais et je le sais. Et qu'il est absolument hors de question que tu ailles au lycée sans moi. Et en plus ce n'est pas une bécane, Remus., ajouta-t-il boudeur. C'est une Triumph Speed Triple, trois cylindres, 1050 cc, 132 CV…

-Stop Sirius, coupa Remus, tu vas encore me faire un cours sur les performances de ta moto, surtout après que tu es failli te tuer avec.

-Je n'ai pas failli me tuer avec. On m'a percuté ! Nuance ! Je ne suis pas con à ce point.

-Et dis-moi Monsieur l'intelligent, tu vas faire comment pour donner tes cours avec un jambe dans le plâtre ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est la musique que j'enseigne , pas le sport !, rétorqua l'autre toujours boudeur. Je vais changer un peu le plan de cours et on fera de la théorie et du chant. Allez Remus, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je vais m'en sortir. Allez fais-moi un sourire, mon Moony. »

Sirius accentua sa mine boudeuse dans le but d'attendrir son ami. On aurait dit un chiot qui quémandait une caresse. Remus finit par céder et lui adressa un doux sourire. Sirius profita du geste de bonté de son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le baiser fit se teinter les joues de Remus et amena un sourire satisfait sur le visage du voleur.

Le temps s'écoula de nouveau et la spectatrice vit Sirius sortir de son fauteuil et remarcher avec des béquilles puis sans. Durant toute la convalescence du brun, Remus fut aux petits soins pour lui, portant son sac, allant chercher son café, râlant lorsque Sirius remonta sur la moto, une fois sa jambe libérée. Les gestes doux étaient toujours là.

Un autre matin arriva et avec lui Remus. Un triste sourire sur le visage, il s'assit à sa place habituelle, mais ne sortit pas son livre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, son portable bipa. Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir et sourit tendrement, amoureusement.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi avant ce matin, précisément. Ce matin qui trouva la spectatrice du quai plus fébrile que d'ordinaire.

Ce matin-là, elle arriva à la gare en même temps que Remus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était décidément un jeune homme magnifique. Elle le vit effectuer les mêmes gestes que d'habitude, mais ce matin-là, il ne s'assit pas pour lire. Alors que Remus se tenait sur le bord du quai, une tornade brune arriva et lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce baiser sembla les surprendre tous les deux. Pendant un long moment, le regard argenté de Sirius resta plonger dans celui de Remus, avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne repenche la tête vers son compagnon et ne l'embrasse de nouveau en lui murmurant :

« Je ne pars plus jamais sans toi. Un mois sans toi c'est l'enfer.

-Je crois au contraire que je vais faire en sorte que tu partes souvent pour que tu m'accueilles toujours comme ça à ton retour., répondit Moony, taquin.

-Je peux t'accueillir comme ça tous les jours, tous les matins et même tous les nuits, si tu veux., lança Sirius, l'air sérieux.

Moony le regardait sans comprendre.

« Sors avec moi ! », fit alors Sirius.

Remus regarda son ami puis un lent sourire étira ses lèvres et il répondit

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais! »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains d'embrasser son petit ami. Les autres passagers les regardaient envieux, dégoutés ou amusés mais eux s'en foutaient, ils étaient perdus dans leur petit monde.

La spectatrice du quai les regardait avec tendresse, elle avait appris à les connaitre et à les apprécier. Elle se sentait comme une mère qui avait marié son enfant.

Le train fut annoncé à l'approche. Ils se séparèrent , mais se tenant toujours par la main, quand Remus lança :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi c'est moi que les secours ont appelés en premier ?

-Parce que tu es le premier dans mon répertoire ! », répondit Sirius énigmatique.

C'est un Remus perplexe qui monta dans la rame, alors que Sirius était déjà occupé à tracer dans la buée de la vitre la réponse à la question, qui taraudait son amoureux. Un mot étrange : RUOMA.

La spectatrice du quai n'eut pas besoin d'être experte en cryptologie pour comprendre, pourquoi c'était Remus que les secours avaient contacté.


End file.
